A Whole New World
by Avonmora
Summary: A young woman from 1955 stumbles through the wardrobe, fifteen years after the Pevensie children originally arrived there. She meets the grown up rulers and faces the question, should she return to 1955 or stay in Narnia? Has nothing to do with Aladdin
1. Chapter 1

So first off I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of the original characters. Secondly, I'm not an expert on this topic, so help me out if I make some mistakes. I just watched the movie the other day and thought I would like to write about it. It may turn out a little Mary-Suey. So there is your forwarning. If you don't like it don't read it and certainly don't leave bad comments about it when you have been warned. Thirdly, enjoy!

* * *

Margaret was rummaging around in her trunk much too early for Helen's liking. Helen pulled her pillow over her head, but that only proved that humans needed oxygen to live.

Realizing that she wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon Helen swung her feet out from under the blankets and placed them on the deep mahogany floor.

Helen was an American college student who was spending the summer in England with her best friend, Margaret Macready. Her aunt had inherited the magnificent house they were staying in from the kindly old man she used to housekeep for, who had had no relatives to give it to.

Helen moved to her trunk and got out blue checkered shorts and a, recently in style, cropped top in a reddish color. She was standing in front of the mirror as Margaret moved to stand behind her, putting her hands in Helen's thick, auburn curls.

"I'm so jealous of your bloody hair," Margaret said in her English accent. She touched her own short, brown hair. Helen smiled at their reflections. Margaret shook her head. "But anyway, my aunt needs my help with something." Here she rolled her eyes, "you should explore this house, and it's amazing." Margaret gave a final smile and left.

Helen gazed at herself a moment longer and then left, unsure of where to start in the large house. She wandered through the halls, looking around the rooms, many of which seemed to be out of commission. They were filled with many beautiful, antique things, and some rooms looked to be inhabited, though she had been told that Margaret's aunt lived by herself. They old man had asked that the things not be bothered.

One room particularly interested Helen. It was bare except for a large wardrobe. The wardrobe itself was exquisite. It was made of a deep, rich wood and had beautiful carvings that covered most of it. Helen ran her fingers over them and the lightly fingered the gold knob to open it. She pulled the door open gently and saw many fur coats. Tentatively, she reached forward and touched one. It was amazingly soft to her hand.

Helen realized that the wardrobe was big enough for her to step into so she did and the sensual feel of fur on skin greeted her legs, arms, and stomach. She wondered if she could sneak one of these into her trunk before she left. It would be all the rage back home.

She stepped farther and farther into the wardrobe, looking at her options. Suddenly something that wasn't soft fur poked her skin.

"Ouch!" Helen exclaimed, reaching out cautiously to touch whatever it was that had poked her. It had become darker as she had progressed to the back of the wardrobe and her eyes slowly began to adjust.

Pine needles were poking her. Helen could only push through the needles in her confusion as to why there were pine needles in the wardrobe at all.

The horses thundered through the forest, Peter in the lead. Edmund fell behind so they all stopped and waited.

Fifteen years of ruling had done them all well. They were a handsome group of Kings and Queens of Narnia.

Lucy looked away from Edmund and caught a glimpse of the strangest thing.

"What is that?" Susan asked, following her sisters eyes.

"I've seen it before." Lucy realized. All four of them got off their horses and walked toward a group of thick pine trees.

Edmund reached forward to move a branch aside, but something rustled from within and Susan put a hand on his arm. Peter pulled his sword out, Edmund followed his lead, Lucy pulled a small dagger out of the sheath on her hip, and Susan strung an arrow. They waited anxiously to see what would show itself.

Helen got tangled terribly in the branches and fell hard onto the soft, moist earth. She heard people gasp and step back quickly. Getting up, she brushed herself off, not looking at the people just yet.

The Pevensies watched her carefully as they put their weapons away. The woman obviously wasn't armed.

"What in God's name is she wearing?" Lucy whispered to Susan.

Helen looked at the two women. "I could ask you the same thing," she said evenly, looking at their strange, olden dresses and the men's tunics and leggings.

"And who are you?" Edmund asked.

"Helen Jones." She looked at the dark head man. He was handsome, but not nearly as handsome as the other man. "And you all are?"

"I am King Edmund the Just." The dark haired man bowed slightly.

"Queen Susan the Gentle." The older woman with extremely long black hair spoke.

"Queen Lucy the Valiant." The younger woman with fair hair smiled.

"And I am King Peter the Magnificent." The handsome man gave a deep bow and looked at her with grey eyes.

Helen suddenly didn't know what to say or do. She hadn't known she was in the presence of royalty.

"And you are in Narnia," Peter continued.

"Will you be here long?" Queen Susan asked.

"I'm really not sure," Helen replied. She had no idea; she didn't even know where she really was or how she had gotten there.

"Then perhaps you would like a place to stay?" Peter asked.

"That would be excellent." Helen smiled at the handsome man.

"Here you ride and I'll walk," he offered. Helen shook her head; she had never been on a horse before. "I insist." Peter gently guided her towards his white horse.

Helen's hands were sweating because she was so nervous. She felt Peter gently place his hand on her back.

"Give me your foot," he said quietly. The others watched quietly as Peter took her sandaled foot and placed it in the stirrup. "Now just pull yourself up and put other foot in the other stirrup."

Helen did that much successfully.

"Nicely done!" Lucy smiled at Helen.

"All set?" The horse turned its head up toward Helen, who promptly screamed.

"It's okay," Peter assured her.

"But your horse just spoke to me!" Helen was still bewildered.

"In Narnia animals have the ability to speak. It takes some getting used to." Peter smiled kindly, his grey eyes sparkling. He held the reigns and the group set off to the palace at a slow pace.

* * *

Okay so I hoped you enjoyed that! Pleace comment! I am happy to read and review any stories you would like me to, just put them in your comments. I love constructive criticism, but hate flames, and hate comments so none of those. I would also like ideas for this story. I'm not really sure where it's headed, so help me out! Thanks!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	2. Chapter 2

So here is Chapter Two of my new Chronicles of Narnia story! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnie, C.S. Lewis does! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

The forest opened up to a beautiful beach and Helen was stunned. She had never seen anything so absolutely gorgeous. The sand was white and the water a very clear blue.

"This is amazing," Helen said quietly. She was in complete awe of this varying new land with its green forest and blue ocean.

"Isn't it?" Lucy turned in her saddle to smile kindly at Helen. So far she was proving to be the nicest of the four, besides Peter of course. Lucy was also slightly more attractive than Susan. Her features were soft and fair, where Susan's weren't as soft and darker.

The men were very quiet. Helen supposed it was just their nature. They were both handsome in their own way. Edmund had dark hair and a kind face, but Peter had fair hair and a matching beard that did not cover his more pronounced features.

"These are the stables," Peter said, nodding at a stone building. It was made of white stone with pillars and two curving staircases that led down to the beach.

"Let me help you down," Peter offered. Helen took one foot out of the stirrup and swung it over.

Peter his hands firmly around her waist and gently lowered her to the sand.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Helen didn't know what else to call him. She turned and stroked the horse with a smile on her face.

A hurt look came over Peter's face. "Everyone calls me that. Please call me Peter."

"Well then thank you, Peter." Helen turned to look at him as a groom took the horse into the stables.

The red orange sun was setting over the ocean. In England it was barely noon, but here it was nearly eight at night. Helen realized she had missed breakfast.

"Dinner will be shortly." Peter offered Helen his arm to escort her up the stairs and into the palace. "Perhaps Lucy could help you dress for the feast."

Lucy clapped excitedly. "Of course I can!" Susan and Edmund had already gone to their rooms in the exquisite palace. It had a huge marble entry way with more than a dozen hallways branching out.

To her right, Helen saw four thrones. A delicious smell was coming from one of the hallways and a huge table sat in the middle of the entryway.

"Come on, Helen, I have the perfect thing for you." Lucy took her hand and pulled her down a hallway on the left.

Peter watched the girls go with a smile on his face, before turning and going to change out his riding clothes.

"I have the perfect dress for you!" Lucy was very excited about dressing the newcomer.

Helen got the feeling that dinner was a big deal every night. "What normally goes on at your dinners?" Helen asked curiously.

"Well every night there is a big feast, followed by dancing, and occasionally singing." Lucy pushed open a set of heavy, double doors revealing a luxurious sitting area. There were armchairs and sofas all surrounding a great fireplace. There were two doors going off of the room and Lucy went to the right.

It was the bedroom, which was as luxurious as the sitting room.

"Wait here," Lucy instructed, going through another door.

Helen waited patiently for what seemed a long while, until finally Lucy came out with a long green dress.

"It's beautiful." Helen went to touch the dress, it was extremely soft.

"Well get it on." She held it out to Helen and pointed to a changing screen in a corner for Helen to change.

Helen took the dress and went to change. She stripped down and slipped the soft dress over her head. It fell to the floor and when she looked in the mirror Helen saw how the dress showed off her small waist and lovely curves.

She walked back to see Lucy standing by a vanity. "You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you," Helen replied, sitting at the vanity as Lucy had gestured for her to do.

"I found matching ribbon to braid in your hair." Lucy held up two lengths of forest green ribbon.

Helen sat, reveling in the feel of Lucy's hands doing her hair.

When she was done the result was the hair around her face had been braided back and the rest hung in its usual curls.

"You'll be the talk of dinner," Lucy chuckled.

"Alright, you're ready so let's go to dinner." Lucy took Helen's hand again and went back to the feasting area.

When they arrived everyone else was already seated, but Peter stood and walked over and pulled a chair out for Helen beside Lucy.

"Thank you, Peter." Helen smiled and settled herself in her seat.

"You're welcome. Enjoy the feast." Peter gave her a quick smile and then returned to his seat on the other side of Lucy.

Helen had never had so much food put before her in her life. It was all so delicious.

Finally she decided she couldn't eat another bite and put her napkin on the table.

Lucy took Helen's arm and pulled her up and then away from the table. The table was moved to a far wall by the many creatures who had attended the dinner. Helen had refrained from asking about them all so as to look foolish.

"What's going on?" Helen asked Lucy.

"It's time to dance," Lucy replied just as music began to play.

Helen looked over to see Peter and Susan move to the middle of the floor and dance to moderately fast paced music. Edmund pulled Lucy to the floor and they danced as well. Helen watched smiling, wishing she could dance like that. She could do most of the modern dances; she and Margaret frequently visited the night clubs in their college town.

The music switched again and some creature, whom Lucy had told her was a faun and her friend Mr. Tumnus, took Lucy from Edmund, who took Susan's hand to dance.

Helen smiled. All the creatures were dancing and she watched them all, amused.

"Care to dance?" Peter was standing beside her, having lost his dancing partner for the time being.

"Oh no. I have no idea how," Helen said, turning to look at him.

"Well you can always learn." Peter took her hand and began toward the dance floor.

Helen resisted. "No, I really can't." She didn't want to look stupid.

"It's easy I promise," Peter persisted.

The music slowed a lot just then. "Now it's even easier." Peter's grey eyes were kind.

"Oh alright." Helen held his hand lightly and walked to the floor with him.

Peter adjusted their linked hands so that hers was resting lightly in his larger one and held up and away from their bodies, he placed her other hand on his shoulder and the put his on her waist.

"Just follow me," Peter said quietly. His feet moved slowly and always in the same pattern, and finally Helen caught on. She looked up at Peter, beaming with pride for herself.

"I told you it was easy."

"I suppose you did," Helen laughed easily. "Maybe you'll have to teach me the quicker ones sometime."

"It would be my pleasure." Peter smiled and released her waist and hand when the music stopped.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. Your comments are most appreciated! No flames or hate comments please! I need ideas for this, I'm not sure where it's going......

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Here is chapter three of my newer series! I hope it's enjoyable!

P.S I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter Three

Helen woke late the next day when a ray of sun ell through the canopy of her bed. She rolled over, keeping her eyes closed. When she opened them she started, not sure of where she was. Her bed in England didn't have a canopy and it wasn't so soft.

She slowly pulled the canopy open and looked around. Helen was in a luxurious room, alone. Suddenly she remembered. She had thought the whole Narnia thing had been a dream.

The floor was warm to her feet as she swung her legs out from under the warm blankets. She walked around the room beaming. It had all been so wonderful and it was all real!

Helen stopped in front of the tiny, overstuffed armchair and picked up the exquisite purple dress that someone had left for her. She went behind the changing screen and slipped it on. Unfortunately she didn't know how to do her hair like Lucy had the previous evening, so she just brushed out the mass of auburn curls.

The smell of food wafted into her room and she followed the scent to the massive dining room. Apparently she had missed breakfast, but woken just in time for lunch.

Lucy and Peter brightened when she entered and all the men rose. King Peter rose and pulled out a chair for her next to Lucy.

"That purple is very becoming on you," Peter whispered. As he pushed her seat in his warm fingers brushed her shoulder and sent tingles all over her.

"Thank you, Peter," Helen whispered back.

Lucy turned to her and smiled. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Why thank you. I didn't know what to do with my hair however." Helen laughed easily.

"Oh no it looks fine," Lucy reassured her.

The two women fell into cheerful chatter, consisting of Lucy telling Helen things about the creatures and her siblings, and they laughed like long lost best friends.

Peter would occasionally glance over and smile. Lucy was so kind and she was doing a wonderful job of making Helen feel welcome and comfortable.

And there was something Helen. He hadn't been around her long enough to put his finger on it, but he had felt something run through him when he had accidentally brushed her.

The lunch ended and everyone went their separate ways. Helen and Lucy were leaving the Hall when Peter caught up to them.

"Ladies, would you for a ride through the forest?" He asked politely. He gave Lucy a look that said she was clearly not invited.

"Oh no. I actually have some things I need to do," Lucy said cheerfully. She nudged Helen towards Peter. "But you two go anyways." She grinned at Helen, who imperceptibly shook her head.

"Have a good time." Lucy gave Helen a huge grin.

"Now you know I'm not good at this." Helen put her hands on her hips.

"All the more reason to do it," Peter insisted. "Practice makes perfect."

"Oh alright." She sighed and took offered arm. Helen loved the chivalry thing, being escorted everywhere and having all men rise in her presence. It made any woman feel like royalty. It was refreshing.

They arrived at the stables a few moments later.

"I'm sure Lucy wouldn't mind if you rode her mare today. You'll have to ride sidesaddle today since you have skirt, instead of those strange things you came in."

Helen raised an eyebrow. "I can't even ride astride."

"We'll go slowly." Peter walked the brown mare out and then placed his hands on Helen's small waist. She felt feather light as he easily hoisted her onto the horse.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. I promise." It wasn't Peter that spoke, but the horse. Helen wasn't nearly as shocked as the first time.

Peter mounted his white stallion and led the way out. They went slowly, as he had promised, to a trail in the woods.

The young pair rode in silence for a long while. Helen was preoccupied with trying to stay on the horse in the awkward position.

"You're doing well," Peter finally said.

"Thank you. I'm just trying not to make a fool out of myself," Helen admitted. Peter laughed out loud.

"Is that possible? I believe you're too beautiful to be a fool."

Helen's cheeks colored. "Well I don't know about that."

"I do."

Helen lapsed into silence once more. She had only known him for a day, but she had very strong feelings for him. They had cropped up when she first saw him.

"So how long do you plan on staying here in Narnia?" Peter broke the silence once more.

"I'm not sure, really," Helen admitted. She really had no idea, because it was all so surreal. She never wanted to leave, but she didn't have a place in this outlandish land.

"You can stay as long as you like. You're not a burden to anyone and everyone likes you." Peter reigned in his horse and slid off. He came over to Helen and helped her slide down.

They were very far from the palace now and on the farthest part of the beach.

"Do they?" Helen had been worried that the mystical court would find her an intruder.

"Yes they do, but even if they didn't it wouldn't matter because I do and I am the High King." Peter laughed softly.

Helen turned to him and smiled. He was standing very close. He put a hand on her lower back and turned her toward the sun.

"The moon and sun meet at a certain time of day. They pass each other." He pointed out.

"They follow each other where I'm from." Helen stared in amazement. In the sky the sun and moon were very close. It was so strange. "That's amazing."

Peter turned her back towards him. He placed both hands on her waist and pulled her closer. He leaned in slowly and kissed her full lips

Helen's eyes opened in shock and then closed blissfully and she melted into him.

Peter was very respectful, keeping his hands on her waist. He was also very good, not sloppy.

He pulled away first and released her. "That was very sorry of me. I've know you for only a day. Please forgive me." Peter hung his head.

"Why?" Helen was confused. Had had not enjoyed it as she had?

Peter looked up. "We've barely met each other. We don't know each other and I don't do things like that," Peter said bluntly.

Helen nodded; she didn't know what else to do.

"Let's go back to the palace." Peter helped her back onto the horse and they went back in complete silence.

The silence continued as they walked up the palace steps.

"My favorite color is blue," Helen said quietly.

"What?" Peter turned and looked at her from the hallway he was entering.

"Now you know something about me." She smiled softly and turned to go to Lucy's room.

* * *

So there it is! I hope you liked it! If you read it, please review! I review everything I read and I think it is the right thing to do. It would mean so much to me! I love reviews and constructive criticism. No flames or hate comments please!

Happy reviewing,

Avonmora


End file.
